User blog:Masterhands-paper/Idol Time PriPara Episode 4 Review (butnotreally)
Again, here's my commentary on an episode I haven't even seen yet but ony has seen screenshots. Enjoy (More commentary pictures might have to wait a little, I'm running out of ideas) *MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI *kay I can check Mirei out of the list of "people I want to see with laala so Yui can know how awesome her life is" *Knowing PriPara, statistics can't work against Not!Gloria *HOW DARE SHE, WHY DID YUI GET HER HAIRED PETTED BY PRI-PRI IDOL MIREI!!!!!!! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY! *Yui you are too lucky your BFF is Laala you sick fre--- *Nao and Mirei and sobbing at the corner, I believe (unlikely but don't touch me I am free to believe what I want) *Kuma is here awww yeah headcanon from episode 2 confirmed. Thanks lazy animation *MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI *Seeing Idol Mirei transform with Smol Laala is so sad i need a tissue *THEY ARE WEARING THEIR IDOL TIME OUTFITS YES (I fainted 3 times, I swear you can ask my sister) *Seeing Smol Laala in the PriPara practice outfits outside of the PriPara Dancing ED is so weird I never thought i'd see the day *Aquaruimpara seems nice (better than Paparajuku atleast) *MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI *HOW DARE SHE, WHY DID YUI HUG MIREI???? YOU ARE NOT WORTHY *Glad to see the "Surprised to see Prez Mirei to be diffferent from Aidoru Mirei" after a while *@Ivanly yo the rice cooker looks too scary I WANT TO POKE THE EYES andseeitbleed *Haha Yui is at 1 whie Laala is at 555 I MISS THEM TOO MUCH OKAY DONT LOOK AT ME *OOOOH so are they showing off their Kami Tickets or something? idk *Okay can I just take a minute and complain about the fact that the new competition is called the "Idol Time Gran Prix"??? HOW LAZY IS THAT???? *I wonder how Mirei feels about Laala sucking at her job as Kami Idol and her title probably getting revoked *Mirei's version of the new coord is kinda ugly (but not as ugly as Sophie's) *MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI MIREI *I want to see Prez!Mirei and Devil Ears to fight *Dat feeling when Mirei attracts more people to Paparajuku's PriPara than Laala can (I feel so bad for you Mirei) *THE OCTOPUS ARM THING I REMEMBER THAT *But YEY KUMA IS HERE I knew she didn't need a tamagotchi Quick rant. I know you've heard from me many times when Episode 1 came out about how much I wanted Laala's old friends to come to Laala right? To show Yui the gap between them and how amazing her idol life is? Well it isn't being executed the way I imagined it would be My own idea was to have them a bit later, with the first few episodes has Laala showing off what she has learned over the course of being an diol, and yes atleast she's doing it. But having the show beg for cameos and ass-pull problem resolutions by having Mirei do her job again just shows how Laala and Yui can't solve their problem on their own. I better hope the writers pull off an "every from the first three seasons meeets Laala agin" all at the same time, to kinda show Yui how much impact Laala has made on her own PriPara world. Are they really gonna wait for the "Girls=/=PriPara" thing to be done BEFORE WE ACTUALLY LEARN ABOUT THE GIRLS FROM THE OP? I didn't see Mirei in theire but we have more of her than anyone else (Nino is fine, but she still only had 3-4 scenes at most for a few seconds) then girls who they are supposed to be introducing? I know, I'm sorry I know we are just in Episode 4 and I should calm down, but how am I supposed to take this show seriously if it wanted to be a reboot only to have itself stand on it's old character again. Make up your mind please. Category:Blog posts